


A Strange One, But Perfect in Her Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: old works (don't go through these) [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Butler - Freeform, Cliche, F/M, Kawaii, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Tea, ballpoint pens, cielypoo, fancy water in fancy glasses, fork throwing, hannah the genius, ickle trancywancypoo, mr. sutcliff as a teacher doe, my neighbor totoro, omg alois plays soccer, paninis, rilakkuma - Freeform, sebastian too cool, smoothies, so much blue, stop stealing ciel's tomatoes alois, tripping on ciel, vandalized binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walked down the unfamiliar hallways of her new school. She quickened her pace and hurried to her first class, accidentally slamming into a boy walking to his class too. "I'm s-sorry!" She stuttered, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "It's alright." The boy said, helping her up. "I'm Ciel, by the way. Ciel Phantomhive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strange Boys

**Author's Note:**

> so many shades of blue lol  
> ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like no one writes cielxlizzy fics, so i just decided why the fuck not and here it is. enjoy.

**Ciel**

**Moday, January 18th**

**7:04 AM**

 

Ciel yawned as Sebastian, his faithful butler, placed a cup of Earl Grey tea in front of him. "How many lumps of sugar are in my tea?" Ciel asked.

"Two, young master."

"Good." Ciel said curtly, taking a sip. 

"I will go prepare your backpack." Sebastian said and hurried off as Baldroy, the chef, served Ciel a yogurt parfait with fresh raspberries, strawberries, and granola. As Ciel at his meal, Sebatian came down with his backpack and coat. "Ready when you are, young master."  Ciel quickly ate the rest of his breakfast and put on his coat. He stepped toward he door, expecting Sebastian to open it, but instead, he stepped in front of him. "You cannot go outside like this." He said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the crumbs off Ciel's face. Ciel grumbled, but let his butler wipe his face and open the door. They walked toward the gleaming black limo and Sebastian opened the car door for his young master. Then he climbed into the driver's seat and started up the limo.

 

**Elizabeth**

**Monday, January 18**

**7:30 AM**

 

She walked down the unfamiliar hallways of her new school. She quickened her pace and hurried to her first class, accidentally slamming into a boy walking to his class too. "I'm s-sorry!" She stuttered, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "It's alright." The boy said, helping her up. "I'm Ciel, by the way. Ciel Phantomhive." His cobalt eye stared right into hers. "I'm Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but, um, just call me Lizzie."

"Very well, then Lizzie." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away. "Wait!" She called, and he turned back around. "Um, do you know where Room, uh-" she looked down at her schedule, "12 is?" 

"Oh, you have Mr. Sutcliff too? Follow me." Ciel said, striding away. 

Elizabeth stared at the boy for a few seconds, then snapped out of it and followed Ciel to Room 12. The second he opened the door, he made a beeline to where his friends were sitting. Elizabeth sighed. He looked like he belonged. She, on the other hand, did not. She desperately looked for somewhere to sit. A brown-haired girl was sitting alone, so she went to the desk next to her. "Um, hi. I'm Elizabeth. But just call me Lizzie."

"Oh! Hi! I'm Paula." She said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. As Mr. Sutcliff began the lesson, Elizabeth studied Ciel. Midnight blue hair, cobalt blue eye, black silk eye patch. He was sitting next a blonde-haired boy with arctic blue eyes. God, why does everyone have blue eyes? Arctic-eyes was sitting next a boy with magenta hair, and he was sitting next to two boys who looked exactly like him. They all had different bang styles, though. Elizabeth passed a note to Paula, asking who those five boys were. Paula read the note, then scribbled an answer on the note and passed it back.

It said:

_Blue hair- Ciel Phantomhive_

_Blonde hair- Alois Trancy_

_Magenta_ _hair sitting next to Alois- Canterbury_

_Magenta hair sitting next to Canterbury- Thompson_

_Magenta hair next to Thompson- Timber_

_Confusing_ _, I know.  xP_

Canterbury? Thompson? Timber? Alois? What is this? 

 _VERY CONFUSING. WHY ARE THEIR NAMES SO WEIRD?_ Elizabeth wrote, making sure she wrote their names right.

_They are weird people, trust me. I'll tell you @ lunch._

They did seem a bit strange. The magenta triplet always whispered, Ciel never smiled and Alois seemed to have mood swings. "Alright, class dismissed. Homework is due Wednesday!" Mr. Sutcliff called while wiping the whiteboard. They had a five minute break between each class, and Elizabeth was dying to learn about "The Strange Boys." 

"Okay, Ciel is like, super rich, and his parents died when he was super young, so he owns the Funtom Company-" Paula explained.

"What?! He's like, thirteen!"

"Told you he was weird. Anyway, Alois is really rich too, though not as rich as Ciel. And the triplets always talk in whispers."

"And Alois has mood swings, right?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Ciel is always missing school, for some weird reason. Rumor has it that he is "the Queen's watchdog," whatever that is." 

"Weird."

"Agreed."

"But Ciel doesn't seem to bad. I mean, he was really nice to me when I tripped over him. But he never smiles."

"Oh my god, seriously? He's like, kinda mean. I hear is really smart, too. They say it comes from his late father."

"Oh yeah, how did they die?"

"He never tells anyone except his friends, so I don't know. He's super solitary."  

"Oh."

The bell rang, signaling that they should get to class.

"What class do you have? Miss Dalles is in Room 17. That's upstairs. I'll see you at lunch, then." Paula, then rushed away to her next class.

"Okay! Um, bye!" Elizabeth said, then climbed up the stairs and opened the door to Room 17, where Ms. Dalles was passing out a worksheet to work on. Elizabeth sat next to girl with pale-lavender hair.  _What is up with these people and their hair colors?_  Elizabeth thought as she took out a pencil. As the rest of the class filed in, Ms. Dalles began the lesson. "Morning, class. Some of you may already know me, but for those who don't, I am Ms. Dalles, or Madam Red." She said winking at Ciel, and gesturing to her outfit, which was complete red and white, all the way up to her red hair and lipstick. Ciel scowled as Ms. Dalles ruffled his hair. "Anyway, I have passed out a worksheet for you to work on for the first few minutes of class. You may begin." Elizabeth looked at the first question, then at Hannah, who was on the fifth question already. Ciel was pretty far ahead too. Elizabeth was okay at math, and she got to the sixth question before she was stumped. Hannah and Ciel had already finished. Elizabeth guessed and moved on to the next question. 

\--

**Ciel**

**Monday, January 18**

**12:35 PM**

 

"Bro! What are you writing 'bout for the essay for Sutcliff?" Alois asked, stuffing his sandwich in his face.

"Souls."

"So deep."

"I know." 

"I'm writing about billiards." Alois said, stealing one of Ciel tomatoes from his salad.

"I'm writing about a ballpoint pen." Canterbury said, elbowing his brothers and sniggering.

"Bro, you seem obsessed with freaking ballpoint pens, for some effed up reason." Ciel said, slapping Alois's hand away from his salad.

"You seem obsessed with freaking souls, for some effed up reason." Canterbury countered in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Point taken." Ciel said.

"I'm writing about glasses." Thompson said.

"I'm writing about pineapp-" Timber started.

"Dude! Stop stealing my fucking tomatoes!" Ciel yelled, throwing his fork at Alois.

"Damn, you caught me." Alois teased, dodging the fork. "Poor wittle Cielypoo, do you want a new fork?"

"Shut up, shithead." 

"You wouldn't say that to Madam Red, would you?"

"Madam Red wouldn't call me "Cielypoo," Aloispoo."

"Hey. The name's Alois."

"I like "Aloispoo". Or, even better: Ickle Trancywancypoo."

"Better shut up now, or else Claude will kill you." Alois warned.

"Pft. Puh-lease. Like Claude could get past Sebastian." 

The triplet looked at each other, not understanding what Ciel and Alois were talking about. They shrugged in unison, then went back to eating.  


	2. Lizzie is Just Gonna Keep Staring at You, Hope You Don't Mind

**Elizabeth**

**Friday, January 22**

**3:00 PM**

 

"The time has come!" Mr. Sutcliff said in a dramatic voice. "School, has come to an end. May you all lead horrible lives, and the only thing that brings you happiness is having English with Mr. Sutcliff. For now, buh-bye!" Elizabeth frowned. Paula was right, Mr. Sutcliff _is_ a nutcase. Alois seemed to be enjoying it though, laughing and applauding at his teacher's performance. Mr. Sutcliff was known for his performances, and he bowed to the class. She packed up her stuff and hurried out of the classroom. She took a right so she could pass by Ciel's locker on the way to hers. She made sure to walk slower so Ciel would be at his locker when she went past it. He was talking to his friends right now, making a very rude hand gesture to Alois, who was doing it back, except with both hands. "Oh yeah? Canterbury, Thompson, Timber, back me up! Now we got eight middle fingers!" Ciel said. Elizabeth sighed. Oh, how she wished she was part of their little friend group. She wanted to spend some time with Ciel, maybe play MASH together, or pick out the family dog...

"Earth to Lizzie!" Paula called right in front of her face.

"Hmm?" She said, not taking her eyes off Ciel, who was walking to the school's parking lot with his buddies, occasionally giving Alois a jab in the hip.

"I have been standing if front of you for like, five minutes now!" Paula lowered her voice and said, "Why do you keep staring at Ciel? And why do you keep walking by his locker all the time? It's takes longer than a taking left." Then, Paula's eyes grew wide. "Do you _like_ Ciel?"

"Whaaaat? Psh. No." Elizabeth said, concentrating on stuffing her books into her backpack. Paula giggled. "You  _do_ have a crush on Ciel! I know you can't make eye contact when you lie, Liz. Aw, this is so cute! But why Ciel? In my opinion, Alois is a bit cuter. Too bad he's dating Hannah."

"Ciel is way cuter."

"Nuh-uh. Anyway, want to come over today? I need help with Mr. Sutcliff's homework."

"Sure. But first, wanna grab a bite to eat at the Snack Shack?"

"YES. I'm starving. I wish I had a butler to make me food like Alois and Ciel. Do you see what those boys eat? Fresh salads with the juiciest tomatoes! Asparagus with with the most delicate sauce elegantly drizzled on top! I wouldn't be surprised if they get steak for lunch."

"I know right?" Elizabeth said, walking toward the parking lot with Paula. 

  **6:55 PM**

Elizabeth was sitting across from Paula at a circular table. They were both working on the essay for Sutcliff. Elizabeth was writing about eye patches (wink, wink), and Paula was writing about trees (she just picked the first thing that popped into her mind). Paula's parents were out to a convention, so they ate ice cream for dinner, which was pretty awesome. Elizabeth was in the middle of a sentence gushing about eye patches and how they come in a variety to styles and colors to chose from when her phone rang.

"H'lo?" Elizabeth said, opening her laptop to search up synonyms for brilliant.

"Hey honey. Where are you?"

"At Paula's working on some h dub."

"H dub?"

"HW."

"HW?"

"Homework."

"Oh. Well, be home at eight. You father and I are going to catch a movie."

"'Kay. Bye."

"Bye. Love you."

Elizabeth hung up and checked the time on her phone: 7:15. "Hey Paula, I should probably be heading home now. See you at school tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay, bye!" Paula said, walking Elizabeth to the door and giving her a hug.

Elizabeth hurried home, thinking about Ciel. His cobalt-blue eyes, his unruly hair that always fell all over the place (for some reason, that made him look even better). He even managed to look good in the school uniform (white button down, grey pants, blue tie and blue knee-socks with clunky black shoes). The girls uniform was the same except instead of pants, they wore short blue skirts. Elizabeth climbed into bed, opened up her laptop, and searched  _Ciel Phantomhive_ on Google. She clicked on a link that led her to his Facebook. _Please please please!_ She prayed. And...YES! He was a single pringle, thank God. She put away her laptop and pulled up the covers, thinking of Ciel.

 

**Ciel**

**Thursday, January 28**

**10:11 PM**

 

from: aloispoo, 10:11 PM

bro, dunno if u noticed but new girl keeps staring @ us 

to: aloispoo, 10:11 PM

i dont really care, tbh. 

 from: aloispoo, 10:12 PM

u like her?

to: aloispoo, 10:12 PM

define "like"

from: aloispoo, 10:12 PM

yanno, like as a friend. like, to hang out with

to: aloispoo, 10:13 PM

yeah, she seems cool i gues. i wouldn't mind being friends with her

from: aloispoo, 10:13 PM

i'm sorry, last time i checked, "gues" wasn't a word

to: aloispoo, 10:13 PM

SHUT UP U KNOW I CAN'T TYPE ON THIS TINY KEYBOARD AND DON'T U  _DARE_ CALL ME SIR FATTYTHUMBS LIKE U DID LAST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!

from: aloispoo, 10:13 PM

okay, i won't call u sir fattythumbs, sir fattythumbs

to: aloispoo, 10:14 PM

start writing you will

from: aloispoo, 10:14 PM

okay sir fattythumbs

**9:40 AM**

Ciel sighed as he dragged his pencil across the paper. He hated Wednesdays. That was the day they had gym, art, and music for Extended Studies. Each class was so goddamned BORING. _Keep calm_ , he thought. _Just get through the rest of art, and then music_. Music was by far the most boring subject. Alois, however, seemed to be enjoying art. He was hunched over his easel, sketching madly, erasing a bit here, shading a bit there. Ciel stifled a yawn as he continued making lines across the page, drawing something that loosely resembled the glue stick in front of him. Miss Ran-Mao wanted them to draw something in front of them, and Ciel thought that it would be the easiest. Alois, who wasn't any better than Ciel at art (Ciel sucked), chose a harder object to draw (a fake rose). He probably chose to draw it so he could impress Miss Ran-Mao. Everyone at the school had a crush on her (except Ciel, of course). She peeked over Ciel's shoulder now, and nodded, giving him a thumbs-up to signify that he did well. Ciel practically jumped out of his seat. God, that woman was quiet! He looked up, making sure Alois didn't seem him have that little "scene".  Ciel glanced in Alois's direction, and in doing so, he caught the eye of Elizabeth. She blushed, then looked down at her paper, then looked at him again, then at her paper, then at him him. He gave a small smile. She turned even more red. Ciel got up and walked over to her to sharpen his pencil (it needed sharpening anyway) and sat down next to her. "Hey. Nice drawing." He said, gesturing to the seashell she had sketched. Elizabeth blushed even harder (if that was possible) and let her hair hang in front of her face. Ciel gently tucked it behind her ear and said, "Why are you so embarrassed? If _is_  a good drawing. I suck at art. I'm okay in music, what about you?"

"Um. I, am, not very good? At music? Um?" Elizabeth said, trying not to look him in the eye or else she'll melt. Ciel, on the other hand, seemed quite at ease (he always did), and laughed.

"But God, gym just is, God, SO FREAKING BAD. My God. Like, gah. Just. Like, just. So bad."

"I know right? I am _horrible_ at anything that has to do with sports, or like, anything athletic."

"Same!" Ciel said, smiling a bit more (a rare occasion). He stayed at Elizabeth's side for the rest of art class.


	3. Vandalized Binders and Bitter Rabbits

**Ciel**

**Tuesday, February 2**

**10:18 AM**

 

Ciel's head was about to hit his desk when he woke up. Seriously. And it scared the  _CRAP_ out of him. Thank God no one saw. It was a good thing he sat at the back of the room, or else the Mr. Agni would kill him. Well, not _kill him_ ,  since that was against his religion, but he would probably punish him "the teacher way" (aka, grading papers or staying at recess or detention). Mrs. Dalles, who knows Ciel well, would make him do something athletic, since that's not really his field of expertise. He was about to drift off again when someone's hand shot up, a couple seats in front of him. Blonde pigtails bouncing, Elizabeth answered the question in detail (history was one of her favorite classes). "Good, Miss Elizabeth!" Mr. Agni said, and asked another question, this time calling on Hannah. Ciel glanced at the clock and sighed, hoping that Mr. Agni would let the class out early. He doubted it, he never did that. Mr. Sutcliff was the kind of teacher to let the class go a bit earlier. _Just hang in there twelve more_   _minutes_. He thought, flipping to a random page in his textbook to entertain himself. Elizabeth seemed to be enjoying this lesson, she raised her hand for every question. She and Hannah had gotten quite close as well, always comparing notes and studying together. She and Ciel hung out too, usually during study hall. She helped him with history, and he helped her with math. Elizabeth was actually pretty smart, and she caught on quickly, though her obsession with Rilakkuma and a girl named Jacqueline's Tumblr was something to question. Her pencil case was pink and had Rilakkuma on it, and written on it with bold yellow and orange bubble letters read _KAWAII._ Even her binders had little pictures of baby animals and stickers. A bit childish, but still cute. Ciel didn't really decorate his school supplies. He just wrote the name of his classes on his binder in neat letters with Sharpie. His backpack was just a plain blue and so was his pencil case. Elizabeth liked to vandalize his binders, writing  _hi_ with a smiley face or  _wassup?!?!_ or something. She had drawn a blue bunny with an eye patch on his history binder, and wrote above it in fancy writing: _Bitter Rabbit: Ciel Phantomhive_ _Version_. He traced it over with his index finger as Mr. Agni droned on and on about some war. Finally, _finally_ , the bell rang, and a flurry of 7th graders hurried out of the stuffy classrooms and into the even stuffier hallway. Not that the classrooms and halls weren't big, of course, it was just that with all the students emptying out of their classes and into one hallway which broke off into multiple halls, it got a bit crowded and warm. He and his friends usually just hung around his locker during the five minute break they had between periods. He waved over to Alois, who was shoving his history textbook into his locker and taking out his science one. He walked over, and so did the magenta triplets. Hannah came over too, giving Alois a peck on the cheek. "I can't stay long, I have to head to the high school soon. The bus is leaving in like, 5 seconds." She said, putting her phone in her backpack and hefting it over her shoulders. Hannah, being the bright kid she was, went to to the local high school to do advanced math, even though she was only a 7th grader. Mina, one of Hannah's best friends, went too. "How's Geometry going so far?" Alois asked. "It's fine." Hannah said, shrugging. "Too easy for ya, smart ass?" Alois teased. "Way to easy." Hannah teased back with a roll of her eyes and a jab to Alois's lower hip. "Wow, I'm smarter and taller than you Alois!" Hannah said for the hundredth time. She dropped this little comment when she was annoyed with him, because (although Alois would never admit it), she _was_ an inch taller than him. "Hmph. Well, at least _I_ have movie star hair." He said, giving his blonde locks a little flip, tossing his head back. "Great! That's totally going to help you get a good job and a nice house and support your family!" Hannah said sarcastically. "I won't have to! You will!" Alois called to her as she started walking away to the parking lot where the bus was waiting to take kids to the high school. Just as Hannah left, the bell rang, and Ciel and his friends parted to their classes.

 

**Elizabeth**

**Tuesday, February 2**

**12:35 PM**

 

"But then, we were like-" Elizabeth started.

"PANINI!" Paula and Elizabeth said together, bursting into a fit of laughter. A couple of tables were staring at them, so they tried to stifle their laughter and eat their lunch. After a couple minutes of silent eating, Paula nudged Elizabeth and whipered, "But dem paninis doe." They exploded into laughter again, and once they got going, there was no stopping them. They just erupted into a wild and uncontrollable laughter. Elizabeth hoped Ciel wouldn't think she weird, although, to be honest, she kind of was. They finally stopped laughing after a while, and she started eating again. The lunch period was almost over, and she was just stuffing the last bits of her lunch into her mouth when the bell rang. You could hear the groans as the 7th graders got up, mumbling about how they hated how they didn't get recess and how they didn't want to go back to class. Elizabeth had science next, one of the two classes she didn't have with Ciel. As she made her way to the classroom, she noticed Ciel staring at her. Her heart fluttered a little as she gave a friendly wave, and he waved back, a bit embarrassed to be caught staring at her. She entered the classroom, her heart beating a bit faster.

**8:55 PM**

Elizabeth's phone chimed as she stuffed some microwave popcorn into her mouth. She was watching one of her all time favorite movies, _My Neighbor Totoro_ by Studio Ghibli. She typed her four number password to unlock her phone and read the text.

from: Paula, 8:55 PM

sup

Elizabeth wiped her buttery fingers on a napkin and replied:

to: Paula, 8:55 PM

i have some news

from: Paula, 8:56 PM

TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!

to: Paula, 8:56 PM

okay so i was walking to science and ciel was staring at me, but not in a stalker-y way

from: Paula, 8:57 PM

and???

to: Paula, 8:57 PM

can i just call you?

from: Paula, 8:57 PM

k

So Elizabeth called. Paula picked up on the first ring, and she told her the story. "So, what do you think? Do you know why he was staring at me?" She said after she had finished her story. "What are those voices in the background?" Paula asked. "Paula!" Elizabeth said, exasperated. "We were talking about Ciel's staring here! Not the movie I am watching. It's _My Neighbor_   _Totoro_ , by the way."

"Oh! I love that movie! Anyway, I've narrowed it down to two reasons. Either he likes you, or you had something weird on your face."

"I didn't have anything on my face! You saw me during lunch!"

"So I guess that means he likes you."

"Really? You think?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! Um, but do you have any proof? I want to make sure."

"Then ask him out." Paula said simply. Elizabeth gasped as she watched the credits on the TV. "What?! No! I can't do that! I mean, I want to, but I can't summon up the courage!"

"But if you don't ask you'll-"

"Yeah yeah. I'll never find out if he likes me." Elizabeth sighed. Then Paula said, "He might ask you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a link to see [Jacqueline's Tumblr](http://chibird.com/)


	4. Smoothies, Limos, and Homework in the Morning (although not necessarily in that order)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me after not posting so long. it's almost testing week for us, and we have a really big project due soon, so i have been a bit busy. BUT SUMMER IS ALMOST (not really) HERE!!!! just hang in there, peeps! ♥♥♥  
> also sorry this chapter is short and it's just fluff i promise i will stop the fluff and get to the point soon SORRRRRRRY!!!!!!!!

**Ciel**

**Tuesday, February 23**

******5:15 AM**

 

Ciel groggily crawled out of bed, muttering curses. "Young master, if you didn't want to wake up early today, you should have finished you homework last night."

"Shut up, Sebastian."

"Literally, or figuratively?"

"Well, literally now."

Sebastian said, "Right away, Young Master. Oh, and would you like some tea?" in sign language. Ciel rolled his eyes and mocked his butler by making jazz hands and other hand gestures to him. Sebastian started to sign something else, but then Ciel cut him off. "You can talk now, you little cheeky asshole."

"Thank you very much, Young Master. Would you like some tea?"

"Make that coffee. Oh, and get me a scone."

"Of course. " Sebastian said and hurried to fulfill his master's wishes. Ciel sat down at his desk and unzipped his backpack. _Why, why, why do they have to assign us so much homework?!_ He thought. He hadn't been able to finish his work yesterday, so he decided to do it in the morning, before school, which turned out to be a bad idea because he absolutely  _could not_ think well this early in the morning. Sebastian knocked on the door lightly. "Come in." Ciel said, trying to focus on his schoolwork and failing. His butler placed a cup of warm coffee on his desk. "What's in it?"

"Warm cream, three teaspoons of sugar, and the temperature is five degrees higher than a typical room temperature. Honestly, I have been your butler for 3 years, and you question my abilities to make your coffee?"

 "Humph. Now, what is 54 divided by 16, plus 32, subtracted by 103?"

"-67.625, Young Master."

"Thank you." Ciel said as he scribbled the answer down. He ate the scone in two bites and downed the coffee. "Would you like another cup of coffee?"

"Hell yes."

"Right away." 

 

**Elizabeth**

**Tuesday, February 20**

**7:31 AM**

 

"Are you okay Ciel? You look really tired and annoyed." Elizabeth asked. "I woke up at 5:15 to finish homework." Ciel stated, opening the door to Room 12. "Aw, thank you." Elizabeth said as she walked into the classroom.

"No problem." Ciel said and headed toward his friends. Elizabeth went to her desk next to Paula and took out her homework. Just then, Paula ran into the classroom, dumped her binder and textbook on her desk and said with wide eyes, "WELL?!"

"Well what?" Elizabeth said, a look of bewilderment on her face. Paula lowered her voice and said, "Did he ask you out?" 

"Ciel? No. He's probably not going to anyway."

"Hey. Don't say that. He might." Paula said, taking her seat. Elizabeth sighed. She doubted she would ever get out of the "friend zone". 

 

**Ciel**

**Thursday, March 10**

**3:30 PM**

 

Ciel stood with his black shoes at the edge of the curb. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and zipped up his jacket. Man, it was _cold_. Colder than it was supposed be where he lived. He saw Alois come out of the school building and he waved to him. Alois ran over and panted, "Wanna hang out today?"

"Sure." Ciel shrugged. He hung out with Alois practically every day, except when Alois went to soccer practice. "Can you help me practice soccer today? We have a big game next week, and I really need to work on my soccer skills. Ever since I sprained my ankle, I couldn't go to practice, and now I'm really behind." Ciel turned to Alois and looked him square in the eye, trying to see if he was joking. Finally, he said, "Well, I would love to help you, but since I have no athletic skills, hate soccer, and have a lot of homework, I'm going to have to pass on this one." 

"Aw, come on Cielypoo. Fine. I'll practice soccer by myself because _someone_  cough, cough,  _Ciel_ , cough, cough won't practice it with me, you can do your homework. 'Kay? Will that work for you, Mr. I-can't-do-anything-athletic?"

"Sure, Mr. I-suck-at-everything-but-that's-okay-because-I-have-movie-star-hair. But first, smoothie at Sip n' Slurp?"

"Uh, _yes_. Duh." Alois said before picking up his ringing phone. "I knew it was you, Claude. You're the only person I know who doesn't text." He said. Ciel could hear a muffled sentence from the speaker. Alois turned to Ciel and asked, "Do you want to be picked up in the black Porsche, or limo? I just got a new midnight blue limo-it's the coolest thing- want him to pick us in that?" Ciel shrugged, and Alois told his butler to drive the midnight blue limo. "Yeah. Oh, and we're going to stop by Sip n' Slurp to grab a smoothie, so I'll text you when you should come to pick us up. 'Kay. Bye." He said, and hung up, just as they reached the smoothie shop. Ciel ordered a Blueberry Bomb smoothie, and Alois ordered a Strawberry Banana Splash. As they walked out of the store sipping their cold smoothies even though it was a cold day, Ciel shivered and said, "We should have gotten hot cocoa or coffee or something." Alois nodded. "We can go to Steaming Mugs to get a warm drink next time. The line to order over there is chaos." And it was. The line was starting to come out of the coffeeshop, with all of the students and the people who worked in the nearby stores in the shopping center next to the school. Ciel felt stupid sipping his smoothie, mainly because he was freezing his buns off and and his was actively doing something to make his buns freeze even more. Alois seemed to never get cold though, he was wearing a thin long-sleeve with freaking _shorts_. That boy was weird. "Dude, how are you not cold?" Ciel asked, and Alois shrugged. Claude pulled up in the limo and got out to open the door for Alois and Ciel. He had to admit, the limo was pretty cool, but his silver and black one was cooler.  He mentioned this to Alois, and they got into a argument about who's expensive car was better. You could hear Claude roll his eyes. 

  **7:00 PM**

"Dude, what the frick?" Ciel said to Alois, who was ditching swim class by hanging out in the bathroom. "Shh!!! I hear someone coming." Alois whispered. Ciel could hear a bathroom stall door opening, closing, and locking. "Okay. Okay. It's like, 7. My class ends in thirty minutes, then I'll meet you at your house for our movie night."

"Okaaaaaaay...?" Ciel said, still not understanding why Alois thought the swim class was so bad. He was about to ask this when Alois hung up.


	5. A Romantic Afternoon With Tea (how cute)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah. young romance.

**Elizabeth**

**Monday, March 7**

**12:10 AM**

 

She had tossed and turned for hours, trying to think of ways to become closer with him. But all of her ideas were stupid. And that stupid little voice in the back of her head that kept saying maybe he just wanted to be friends or she wasn't cool or smart enough for him wasn't helping either. Sighing, she slipped her feet into her fluffy white slippers and went to the kitchen. Elizabeth grabbed a glass from the cabinet and got a glass of water. She imagined Ciel drinking water too, but fancier crystallized water from New Zealand with minerals added for taste or something. Hey, he was rich, might as well drink fancy water in tall crystal glasses with designs etched on the side. Elizabeth's family was pretty well off too, but their water was just plain filtered water in plain glasses. Not that what water people drank really mattered. Elizabeth headed back to her room, and turned on her phone. If she couldn't sleep, why not to do something productive? And by "productive", she meant stocking Ciel on social media. He wasn't really active on that stuff, he mainly just used his email. They had exchanged email addresses and phone numbers (!!!) when they got assigned a project to do together. She took a picture of herself and sent it to Paula, with the caption "Can't sleep selfie". It was a thing Paula started last month for no reason. She first sent Elizabeth a "can't sleep selfie" randomly in February, and since then they had done it whenever they couldn't sleep. But, they could only send each other these selfies when it was past twelve. Elizabeth looked at the picture of herself, in a black tunic and comfy black leggings. She never really bought pajamas, just wore comfortable clothes that she didn't mind sleeping in. As she stared at herself, she wondered if Ciel would be interested in her.

 

**Ciel**

**Sunday/Monday, March 6/7**

**11:59 PM**

 

As a matter of fact, Ciel wasn't getting a whole lot of sleep either. He had tried every sleeping technique he knew, and none of them worked. Not even counting sheep! He turned on his phone to check the time, and he watched the little 6 in March 6 turn into a 7. He also saw 11:59 turn into 12:00. He loved seeing that. After his "transforming numbers" show, he got out of bed and went to the kitchen and brewed some tea. He poured his tea into a cute mug with with a cat wearing black sunglasses that said SWAG on the lenses in white block letters. He walked outside to his favorite part of his backyard. There was this stone bench with intricate carved designs surrounded by flowers, so the air had a sort of flowery smell to it. He sat down and looked out at the view. He could see the stars glitter like diamonds in the black sky. He sipped his tea and let the warmth of it and the flower smell and the stars wash over him and wrap around him like a soft blanket, keeping him nice and snug. He looked up in to the sky and saw Orion, the only constellation he knew. His father was going to teach him more, but he died before he got the chance. Starting to feel sleepy, he walked back to his room, memories of his mother and father flashing before his eyes. And that's what he was thinking about before he fell asleep. He dreamed that his mother was tucking him in, kissing his cheek, turning the lights off, and closing the door, leaving him alone in the dark, before a fire illuminated the room. He woke up at three in the morning, a blazing fire on his eyelids. Needless to say, he skipped school that day.

**3:35 PM**

Alois called that afternoon. Ciel said he was sick, which he kind of was (he felt an ache in his stomach for his parents, which is kind of like being sick) and left it at that. Elizabeth came over too, and brought him some chicken soup (she's an AMAZING cook, believe it or not) which Ciel gobbled up quickly. "Thanks, you know, for the soup."

"Your welcome. " Elizabeth said, and smiled. Ciel didn't want to her to go. He felt like, he could talk to her about anything, which was a really good feeling. "Hey, um, the thing is-" He started. "The thing is..." He took a deep breath, and the whole story tumbled out of him. He felt like he was letting all of the air out of a balloon, and after he finished, he felt relieved and empty, but a good kind of empty. Elizabeth sat quietly, listening to the whole thing, and when he was done, she said, "I'm sorry. I mean, it must've been really hard and I don't really know how to make you feel better, I wish I could, and-"

"It's okay. I just needed to tell someone, and I felt like I could talk to you? Cheesy, I know, but..." He trailed off. After a couple minutes, Elizabeth said quietly, "I feel like I can talk to you too."

"Yeah! It's kind of like, like..."

"We have some sort of connection." They said in unison. "We're like the magenta triplet!"

"The what?" Ciel asked with a questioning eyebrow raise. "Oh, like the magenta-colored hair triplet you hang out with." Elizabeth answered, feeling kind of embarrassed. Ciel laughed, which, in her opinion, was the most beautiful thing ever (besides him, of course). His phone suddenly rang, which ruined the moment, and he hastily answers it. "Oh hi. Yeah. I was sick. Bye." He said quickly and hung up. "So. Where were we?" Ciel asked, as eager to get back into the moment as Elizabeth was. He blushes once he realizes how weird that sounds. "Here. Follow me." Ciel said, and he gets out of bed, still wearing his pajamas, which was a big button-down shirt and boxer shorts. "Just let me change first." Ciel said, and Elizabeth stepped out in the hallway. Ciel closed the door and brushed his teeth and hair, and changed into a black t-shirt and jeans with a black hoodie because for some strange reason, Ciel always got cold easily. He pulled on his shoes and led Elizabeth outside after brewing some tea for both of them. Outside, the found Sebastian feeding five stray cats in the yard. "Seb-Sebas-CHOO!" Ciel sneezed. "What are you doing?!"

"The cats, they looked hungry, Young Master, and you know me-"

"Yes, I know you. You are a cat-obsessed, horror movie-addicted, cooking show-hooked butler who knows how to make pastries well."

"Correct."

"Now get these cats away before I sne-CHOO!"

"But-"

"NOW." Ciel ordered. He glanced apologetically at Elizabeth, who was laughing her butt off at this hilarious performance. Sebastian sighed but shooed the cats away. "Anyway," Ciel said, turning to Elizabeth, "let's go." He offered her his arm, which she took and they walked toward where Ciel sat the last night. When they got there, Ciel explained why he liked this spot in his massive backyard so much. "Wow. I wish I had a such a cool place in my backyard."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Ciel said, taking a sip of tea. Ciel's phone buzzed, and he unlocked it and read the message.

from: the nutcase, 3:50 PM

heeeeeeeeey is sebby home? keep tryin to get his #, wont give to me, HALP btw, tell my little seb-seb i say hello and give him kisses 

"Who is "the nutcase"?" Elizabeth asked. "This psycho redhead who has a crush on Sebastian. He's also Mr. Sutcliff."

"WHAT? The English teacher?"

"Yeah. At school, he tones down the psycho. When he gets home, he turns all slutty. He went from being straight to gay in like, 5 minutes. He used to have a crush on Madam Red, but then something happened between them, and now he likes "seb-seb"."

"I will never look at Mr. Sutcliff the same way again."

"I know right? Here, want some more tea?" Elizabeth nodded, and Ciel poured some of his tea into her cup. Then he handed her cup back, and then during the cup exchange, their hands touch and they blush. But Ciel held onto Elizabeth's hand, and they sat there, holding hands and drinking exotic tea and looking at the sky with streaks of white clouds and slowing falling in love with each other.  


	6. The Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so yeah. in the last chapter, stuff happened? yay? 
> 
> well anyway i have decided not to work on my work and write stuff!!
> 
> also sorry the chapter title is lame.

**Ciel**

**Wednesday, March 9**

**8:01 AM**

 

The day didn't start off that well for Ciel. He couldn't find his uniform hanging from his door knob in the morning, where Sebastian usually hung his uniform after he ironed it. He found it in the laundry room, and Sebastian didn't prepare the best breakfast because he was upset about the cats that no longer came to the backyard to be fed. They left for school in a hurry, and once they got there Ciel realized he forgot his laptop, so Sebastian had to drop it off later. His eyepatch was practically falling off as he angrily shoved his textbooks into his locker. As he reapplied his eyepatch, a textbook fell out of his locker and onto his foot, which made him shout "SHIT!" really loud, and then everyone in the hallway stared at him. Including Elizabeth. 

Not the best start to a day. 

**11:00 AM**

After his catastrophe of the morning, he was ready for lunchtime. Unfortunately, he still had two classes until lunch. He made it through the first class, but he had a feeling that it would take a lot more effort to get through his last one, which was with Mr. Sutcliff, aka Mr. Slutcliff. As he entered Room 12, he noticed Elizabeth was staring at everyone's not favorite redhead teacher with a weird look on her face. He plopped down next to her and said, "Did I ruin your life by telling you Mr. Sutcliff's true identity?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did." Elizabeth said and laughed, which made Ciel's heart flutter. Her laugh had a twinkle-like sound, and it was so beautiful. Ciel mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? "Well, I gotta go back to my usual seat. Bye!" Ciel said and went across the room to his next to Alois, who was daring Canterbury to stick a pencil up his nose. "What the frick are you dumb asses doing?" Ciel said, exasperated, but also struggling to keep from laughing. He held in his laughter with some effort as Mr. Sutcliff twirled into the room and began the lesson. It was a boring review on what they learned last week, so he pulled out his phone and texted Elizabeth.  

to: lizzie, 11:02 AM

so boring... XP

Elizabeth texted back moments later.

from: lizzie, 11:03 AM

ikr gonna die from boredom. 

to: lizzie, 11:03 AM

gaaaaaaaah. RIP 

from: lizzie, 11:04 AM

wear your best black suit to my funeral, 'kay?

to: lizzie, 11:04 AM

of course

Ciel waited a couple seconds, then, summoning all of his courage, texted her this:

to: lizzie, 11:05 AM

wanna hang out sometime?

 

**Elizabeth**

**Sunday, March 13**

**10:15 AM**

 

She may or may not have read that text 72 times, picked out several outfits, and recited lines on what to say if he asked simple conversation starters like, "What's you favorite animal?" or something like that. She also found out everything that he liked and compiled in into a neat document and memorized it so she could pretend that she liked them too. And then she realized how stupid she was being about this whole "date/hang out session".  They were meeting up tomorrow and going to Steaming Mugs and then to a movie. A classic coffeeshop/movie kind of date. She went to bed, imagining the date and how it would go. 

**5:11 AM**

She never, ever, gets up this early, but agggggg! The date! The very one she has been thinking about 6 days, 5 hours, 11 minutes, and 32 seconds (and the very one she daydreamed about ever since she met Ciel) was finally here! She felt like she was going to  _die_ of nervousness. The date was at one PM, so she had a lot of time to get ready. This was how her day went:

1\. Try to fall back asleep because five is waaaaaaaaaay to early to be up, gurlfriend. 

2\. Fail number one.

3\. Trudge into kitchen and open the refrigerator, then close the refrigerator and go to the pantry, then leave the pantry and go back to the fridge.

4\. Get frustrated because there is NOTHING TO EAT.

 5. Finally decide on oatmeal and bacon.

6\. Make food.

7\. Eat food. 

8\. Try on the three outfits she picked out last night.

9\. Decide she doesn't like them anymore.

10\. Try on everything in her closet.

11\. Freak out because she has NOTHING TO WEAR.

12\. Goes back to the same three outfits and picks one. 

13\. Try five billion hairstyles, and then decide on her original hairstyle.

14\. Take a shower.

15\. Wait for the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh such a cliche date i know. XP


	7. The Long-awaited Date (squee!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter and for not posting after so long. since the school years is drawing to a close, i will definitely be posting more often. however i will be gone for the first two weeks of summer, so i won't be posting then. heheheheheheheheheh please don't kill meeeeeeeee

**Ciel**

**Sunday, March 13**

**3:30 PM**

 

He pressed the doorbell and patiently waited for Elizabeth to answer the door. Instead, Elizabeth's mother opened the door, which made things waaaaaaay more awkward. "Um, hello, I'm Ciel. I'm one of Elizabeth's classmates."

"Oh! Hello. Hold on. Elizabeth! Ciel is here to see you!" Elizabeth's mother said. "I'm Francis. Come in." Mrs. Midford said and ushered Ciel in. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Midford. Elizabeth's says that you are the world's best blueberry pie baker."

"Haha! You know-oh! Eliza! You look beautiful, my dear!"

"Mom. This isn't prom. Stop freaking out. Sorry if my mom is being weird, Ciel." Elizabeth said, hurrying down the stairs. Sebastian was waiting outside with the limo. "Eliza?" Ciel said, raising an eyebrow. "Shut up." She said, giving Ciel a playful punch. "Okay, okay. You look good, by the way."

"Thanks! You too!" She blushed. Ciel felt underdressed. He had just worn a plain black shirt with jeans and sneakers, while Elizabeth was wearing a cute baby blue sundress with cherry blossoms over it. Sebastian pulled into the parking lot and the "couple" got out and headed to Steaming Mugs. After they ordered, they sat down at a little table outside and sipped their drinks in a comfortable silence. 

 

**Elizabeth**

**Sunday, March 13**

**5:20 PM**

 

Elizabeth wished she had brought a jacket or something as she shivered, her arms and legs covered in goosebumps. She also needed to use the bathroom after all that drinking. At the door to the theater, they had to glug down their drinks from Steaming Mugs because the theater didn't allow food or drinks from outside. It was getting dark, despite how early it was. The wind was picking up now, and Elizabeth's teeth started chattering. Ciel noticed this, but he didn't say anything. After a couple more steps, he bent down to tie his shoe. "You keep on walking. Don't wait for me." Ciel said, lacing his shoelaces. Elizabeth kept on walking, knowing that Ciel didn't like people to wait for him. It made him feel like the were judging him on how fast he could finish whatever he was doing so they could go already. She didn't hear him running to catch up yet, so she assumed he was still tying. Then she felt a warm piece of fabric being draped over her shoulders. "I'm not usually this cliche, but you look cold. So take it. And don't you dare call me a gentleman." Ciel whispered into her ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the [dress "eliza" was wearing ](http://mintykat.tumblr.com/post/110169663425/sakura-branches-organza-dress-comes-in-sky-blue)  
> keep being awesome and amazing and lovely! 
> 
> ♥XOXO♥


	8. Wanna Go Out Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yes, the last chapter was very short, but i hadn't posted in a long time, so i was just like, what the heck. i also didn't really have a good way to end the chapter, so i just went the the typical cliche kind of thing.  
> 

**Elizabeth**

**May 1, 9:30 AM**

 

After pouring herself some tea, she went to join her mother in her favorite part of the house. It was a cute little side room with big windows on the outer wall, and squishy I-could-literally-sleep-on-this-oh-my-god-this-is-more-comfortable-than-my-bed couch in one corner and bookshelves in the other stuffed with, you guessed it, books. This was the room in which she and her mother liked to have their "catch-up sessions", usually with tea. Dragon cherry blossom tea, to be exact. Mrs. Midford was always gone on business trips, so every once in a while the liked to just sit down and talk. It was Mrs. Midford's turn to spill everything first, and to ask the questions, since last time Elizabeth had gone first. After taking a sip of her tea, she cleared her throat and said the very thing Elizabeth had been trying to avoid. "So Eliza, tell me about Ciel."

"Um, well. Let's see. He's thirteen, takes honor classes, helps me with math, and, oh yeah, he owns the Funtom Company." At this, Mrs. Midford, practically spat out her tea. "How?! He's thirteen!" 

"Yeah, but his parents died in a fire when he was really young. Everyone thought he was dead too, but a couple months later he returned, with a black-clad butler at his side. That's the rumor anyway."

"I know, I heard that before. But I didn't know he was a Phantomhive! My goodness Eliza, I didn't-you're dating a Phantomhive-wow." Mrs. Midford said. "Okay! My turn!" Elizabeth said, eager to move on. It was awkward when her mother used the "d word". "Wait." Mrs. Midford said, setting down her mug on a cute coaster with a cherry pattern. "Tell me more! How did you little lovebirds meet?" She said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "MOM! Seriously?" Elizabeth said, exasperated. "Okay, okay. So, how was your date?"

"Fine." Elizabeth said simply. She kind of _did_ want to tell he mother more about Ciel. I mean, come on, she  _is_ her mother. So, taking a deep breath, she told her mom everything. Her dad knew that she was dating a boy, but he didn't really care. He'd always given Elizabeth a loose rein. "Anyway, yeah. That's the whole thing. Now can I ask you questions?" She asked, taking another sip of her tea. "Fine." Mrs. Midford said, and prepared herself for to be bombarded with questions. 

**3:21 PM**

"Come on guys!" Mr. Midford said, jangling the car keys. Elizabeth pulled on a pair of ankle boots, grabbed her phone and hastened to the car. Her phone buzzed, announcing that she had gotten a text message from Ciel.

from: ♥ciel phantomhive♥, 3:23 PM

hey. u busy 2day?

to: ♥ciel phantomhive♥, 3:23 PM

going out with my fam to sunday lunch. 

from: ♥ciel phantomhive♥, 3:24 PM

okay. wanna hang out later? like, after ur lunch thing?

Elizabeth had a little "freak out session" in the back of the car before replying.

to: ♥ciel phantomhive♥, 3:24 PM

sure! what time?

from: ♥ciel phantomhive♥, 3:25 PM

maybe like, 5 ish? u could stay 4 dinner. sebastian's making his famous chicken pot pie.

After asking her mom if she could go over to Ciel's later, she typed back:

to: ♥ciel phantomhive♥, 3:25 PM

cool! see u then. 

from: ♥ciel phantomhive♥, 3:26 PM

awesome. i'll pick u up and impress ur 'rents with my limo. also, what kind of chocolates does ur mom like?

to: ♥ciel phantomhive♥, 3:26 PM

um... some sorta expensive brand? i dunno.

**4:59 PM**

Elizabeth checked the time on her phone, then turned it off. Then turned it back on, checked the time, then turned it off. Turned it on, checked the time, turned it off. Again and again. At 5:00 on the dot, the doorbell rang. Elizabeth jumped up from her spot on the couch and raced to the door, her mother following. "Good evening, Mrs. Midford. Hi Elizabeth." Ciel said, handing her mother a box of fancy chocolates and giving Elizabeth a bouquet of red and white roses. "Thank you so much, sweetheart. " Mrs. Midford said, and added, "These chocolates are my favorite! How did you know?"

"I asked Elizabeth, and she didn't know, so I just guessed." Ciel said humbly and offered Elizabeth his arm. "Mom, can you put my flowers in a vase?" She said before accepting his arm and walking down to the limo. As her daughter walked away, Mrs. Midford closed the door and said to her husband, "My god, if Elizabeth marries this Phantomhive boy, we will be able to retire much earlier than we planned! That boy drives a limo to pick up his girlfriend!"  

 

**Ciel**

**Friday,** **May 6**  

**6:45 PM**

 

As Ciel was getting ready to go to a Funtom Company meeting, Finny knocked on the door and asked whether he should use the red watering can or the yellow one. "Choose whichever one you want, Fin. Oh, and don't forget to water the lilies."

"Yes sir!" Finny said, and with that, he took off. A couple minutes after, Ciel received a text from Alois.

from: aloispoo, 6:47 PM

dude what r u doing?

to: aloispoo, 6:47 PM

stalker much?

from: aloispoo, 6:47 PM

hey, it's aggressive friendship. anyway, what r u doing?

to: aloispoo, 6:48 PM

gettting ready for a company meeting. why?

from: aloispoo, 6:48 PM

i was just wondering if u wanted to come over and play some video games but nvm. text me a pic of ur outfit. 

to: aloispoo, 6:48 PM

um. ok. here it is.

Ciel attached a photo of his outfit, just a black suit with a cobalt blue tie with and dress shoes.

from: aloispoo, 6:49 PM

for once, u actually look decent!

Ciel scoffed and replied:

to: aloispoo, 6:49 PM

puh-lease. i  _always_ look fabulous.

from: aloispoo, 6:50 PM

i beg to differ, along with the 7.125 billion people on the earth. 

to: aloispoo, 6:51 PM

kay i gotta go now but when i return, i will text u a snarky and witty reply to what u just said. 

from: aloispoo, 6:51 PM

AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT UR STEAMY DATE WITH ELIZABETH!!! *makes kissy sounds*

to: aloispoo, 6:52 PM

for the record, the only thing that was "steamy" was sebastian's chicken pot pie.


	9. It's Not About the Movie, It's About What Happened After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry i haven't been posting a lot, too busy watching vampire knight and crying when it ended. dude though, when the anime ends or when the book series ends, your life ends. 
> 
> WHY ZERO WHY?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> THE PLOT TWIST THOUGH

**Ciel**

**Monday, June 1**

**1:03 PM**

 

"Hannah! Can I borrow your science notes?" 

"Heck no."

"Why?" Alois whined.

"Because you wouldn't understand them. They're too advanced for you, dumbass." Hannah said, ruffling her boyfriend's hair. "Hey, hey, hey! You're messing up my movie star hair!" Alois snapped, but his annoyed mood fell away when Hannah gave him a peck on the cheek. Ciel had study hall with Elizabeth, so he set his stuff down at their usual table and pulled out his phone. You're technically not supposed to use you phone to play games during school, but no one follows that rule. It's like trying to stop kids from sharing food. NOT GONNA HAPPEN. The teachers had stopped caring years ago. Ciel got out his earbuds and jammed to his "Favorite Songs" playlist. He was bobbing his head to the beat and tapping his pencil on the table when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh!" Ciel's head snapped up. "Hey!" He said, pulling out his earbuds. "Hey," Elizabeth said and smiled gently, her face perfectly making the "caring and sweet girlfriend" face. And although Ciel would never admit it, it made his heart melt. 

 

**Elizabeth**

**Monday, June 1**

**1:24 PM**

 

Elizabeth had no idea why she did it. Actually, she did. It looked so soft, and smooth, and silky that she literally  _had_ to. She sort of leaned into Ciel, and he tensed. Then he put his arm around her. Feeling the warmth of Ciel on her neck/shoulder area, she gave him a peck on the cheek and raked her hands through his hair. Ciel smiled down at her and gave the top of her head a little kiss. "Want to go to my house after school?" Ciel asked, combing though her hair with his fingers. "Sure," She whispered, planted another his on his cheek, and returned to her work. 

**4:20 PM**

It just sort of  _happened_. Like, one minute they were watching  _The Imitation Game_ , and then next, they weren't. They were sitting in front of Ciel's deluxe wraparound TV in the living room, sitting boyfriend-girlfriend close and snarfing down popcorn. Halfway during the movie, Ciel took Elizabeth's hand, making her skin tingle and her heart all fluttery. She wanted to kiss him again, and it looked like he did too because he kept glancing at her mouth. _I want to kiss him, but how can I do it in a non-awkward way? What is he pulls back? What if_ \- And then it happened. His lips were suddenly kissing hers, and she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. Ciel placed his hands on her hips and brings her closer. They pull away at the same time, pink-cheeked. It was a sweet kiss, just nice enough to be passionate, but not steamy. Elizabeth didn't want that kind of relationship anyway. I mean, come _on_ , they are seventh graders. Elizabeth's lips tingled. Ciel gave her a quick kiss on on the lips and went to refill the popcorn.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is [ciel's favorite songs playlist](https://soundcloud.com/user558872868/sets/ciels-favorites)  
> this isn't my personal soundcloud account, this is just a random account i created with my friends =)  
> AND YES THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT I APOLOGIZE. sorry please don't hate me!


	10. Epilouge

**-TEN YEARS LATER-**

**Ciel + Elizabeth**

**Monday, June 1**

**9:42 PM**

 

"Stop telling such bad puns!" Elizabeth giggled, handing Ciel his tea. "Want to watch some TV together? Our favorite show is on." Elizabeth said and settled on the couch in their small apartment off their university's campus. "Can't. Gotta study." Ciel sighed and took a sip if his tea. After a couple minutes of trying to study and failing, he slammed his book shut and said, "Screw studying! As if I'm gonna need the shit I'm learning." He plopped down next to Elizabeth and planted a kiss. "You probably _are_ going going to be learning "the shit you're learning" someday."

"Did I ask you for comments?" Ciel said in a fake mad voice. "Well, you never ask for anything, like when you took my pencil yesterday." Elizabeth quipped. "You can leave." Ciel said, pointing to the door. After about 5 seconds, they burst out laughing. "Nice remark! Excellent delivery." Ceil said. "You too. The whole pretending you were mad thing really added to your performance." Elizabeth said. They did this sometimes, when they graded each other's insults. "What day is today?" Ciel asked suddenly. "Um, June 1st?"

"Today's our any anniversary!" Ciel said this as if he just realized it. "Oh yeah!" Elizabeth facepalmed. "With finals and everything, I totally forgot! Dammit!"

"Good thing I didn't." Ciel said and whipped a cake out of the fridge. "Oh, and there's this." He brought out a five-foot tall teddy bear from the closet. "Aw, Ciel! Stop making me feel bad that I didn't get you a present." Elizabeth remarked as Ciel cut the cake. "Well, there is something you could give me." Ciel said mischievously and handed her a slice of cake with a fork. "Oh?" Elizabeth asked, chewing on some delicious chocolate cake. He gently took the plate of cake out of her hands and pressed his lips to hers.

**11:15 PM**

Believe it or not Ciel and Elizabeth were still awake, watching their favorite movies. It was tradition to watch movies all day on their anniversary because it was what they were doing when they had their first real, passionate kiss. He brushed Elizabeth's lips lightly to see if she was awake. She was. Elizabeth kissed him back, caressing his hair and neck. Ciel leaned in to get better access to her mouth, grabbing her hips and tracing her spine as Elizabeth gently traced his temples with her fingertips, feeling his tongue lick her bottom lip. She opened her mouth a bit, and his tongue slipped in, meeting with hers.

**Tuesday, 1:00 AM**

No, they were not still kissing, if that was what you were wondering. They were getting ready for bed, yawning their way through brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas. They lay down in bed and Ciel gave her a sleepy smooch and fell asleep. Elizabeth did too, soon after Ciel.

**12:27 PM**

Elizabeth yawned a huge yawn. Hey, you couldn't blame her. She _had_ stayed up all night watching movies with her fiancé. They were skipping school today, for obvious reasons. It was a good thing that they didn't have anything important to do during class today. She pecked his cheek, pulled on her robe, and walked to the kitchen to make herself a _big_ cup of coffee. Ciel stumbled into the kitchen later on in the afternoon and she poured him some coffee too. He gulped it down and rested his head on the table. "Still tired." He mumbled. Elizabeth was too, so she spiked their next round of coffee with a teensy bit of vodka. Still, it got them up and ready to face the day. As he lazily raked his fingers through his hair, Elizabeth commented, "You should really take a shower. Look at all that dandruff!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks. I totally appreciate your concern on my hair. Oh yeah, and while we're on this topic, you might want to consider a shower too." Ciel shot back. Elizabeth threw a towel at his head. "Is Sebastian coming today?" She asked and while she looked for her hairbrush. "I could use one of his cupcakes right now."

"No, he volunteers at the local cat orphanage on Tuesdays."

"Poo." Elizabeth huffed. Ciel laughed and said, "You are the only 23 year-old person I know who still says 'poo'." Ciel snorted, heading to the bathroom. "Glad to hear it." Elizabeth called back and headed to make breakfast. As she flipped a pancake, she heard Ciel turn off the water. _Damn, he showers fast_." Elizabeth thought as she slid the pancake on to a plate and set it on the table as well as last night's cake. Ciel came into the kitchen wearing a plain shirt and jeans, his usual attire. As they were washing the dishes, Ciel's phone rang. He washed his soapy hands really quick and picked up the phone. It was Alois. "Wassup my man?"

"'Sup bro. Wanna come over to my place and have another Attack on Titan marathon?"

"Hold on. Lemme ask Elizabeth." Ciel turned to his fiancée. "Are we busy today?"

"No. But you can't leave for your marathon until you finish the dishes." Elizabeth said. "'Kay. I can come. I'll be there in like, fifteen minutes."

"Cool. See ya." Alois said and hung up. Ciel rushed through the dishes and left the house like a jet. Or, at least, at the speed of one. Elizabeth sat down on the couch and flicked through countless TV channels before deciding that everything on TV sucked. She sighed.

**10:06 PM**

Ciel unlocked the front door, still arguing with Alois on the phone. "Dude, Levi is a boss. There's no denying." He stated, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him. "No, Alois, dude-" Alois cut him off. "I mean, he's cool and all, don't get me wrong. but I'm more of an Mikasa kind of guy."

"First of all, you only like Mikasa 'cause you have a crush on her. Second of all, it's like,  _physically impossible_ to not think that Levi is a boss." Ciel said. He heard Hannah telling Alois something in the background. "I gotta go. Hannah and I are going out tonight." 

"Okay. We'll continue this debate another time then. Have fun with Hannah." Ciel said and hung up. Elizabeth was asleep on the couch. Ciel was tired too, after all that AOT watching and eating and arguing and going to the kiddie park-ing. He carried her into their room, set her on their bed, tucked her in, and gave her a kiss. "'Night Liz." He whispered. She woke up shortly after he kissed her. She got up, confused.  _Didn't I fall asleep on the couch?_ She wondered, walking to the kitchen to pour herself some water. Ciel had fallen asleep on the couch while trying to study. She got a blanket and gently lay down next to him. A couple of seconds later, she felt Ciel's arm wrap around her as he planted a kiss on her neck. "Good night, sweetheart."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://qiyoan.tumblr.com/) so you can send prompts or story requests or whatever


End file.
